Those Restless Eyes
by 700guns
Summary: Laxus Dreyar, one of the most powerful and cruelest drug lord of all Earth Land, proposed to his long-time boyfriend Freed Justine, who was opposite of him being one of the kindest man the thunder god ever knew and the only one who Laxus cherished and loved the most. It was perfect until Freed realized something and reality came crashing...Yaoi. Heavy Lemon. Laxus. Gore. Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Those Restless Eyes  
**Written by**: 700guns  
**Anime/Manga**: Fairy Tail  
**Characters**: Laxus and Freed (Main)  
**Rated**: M  
**Disclaimer**: These are not my character all belongs to Legend H. (a.k.a Hiro Mashima)

**Summary**: Laxus Dreyar, one of the most powerful and cruelest drug lord of all Earth Land, proposed to his long-time boyfriend Freed Justine, who was opposite of him being one of the kindest man he knew and the only one who Laxus cherished and loved the most. It was perfect until Freed reality came crashing in his head and realized something...bad

Yaoi. Heavy Smut. Laxus. Gore. Drama.

000-000  
**Chapter 1**: _Like Archilles and Patroclus_  
000-000

"Laxus" Freewd moaned as his lover Laxus kept kissing his neck as the blond haired stud kept fondling the butt of Freed.

"Babe…" The blond haired man whispered as he completely dominated the small frame body of his lover. Freed whimpered as Laxus called him babe. A sweet gesture that only him was the blond romantically attached too.

His hard sweaty body created sweat savory frictions around the bedroom as their born naked body crashed each other, except to their briefs that were they yet to unveil their private parts.

Passion was all over the blond man as if it was the last time he was going to see him. His body heat was like hell´s fire, but in a good way. His rock hard body was something be seen, it was something like in the description of Thor, Aries or even Apollo; the epitome of the male beauty. His tattoo that almost covered his left chest was a perfect decoration to his godly body. Every man and woman wanted a piece of him, but he made a commitment, a special commitment, a commitment of love that only his green haired lover has the right to taste him, to play his iron hard body, to savor his warm embrace, to enjoy the full extent of his passion and naturally experience his love. Laxus Dreyar, the thunder god, as people who respects him or even people who hated him, respectfully calls him.

"Enough teasing please…" Freed whimpered in pleasure as the blond god, kept nipping his pale beautiful neck as a sign of ownership and domination. "Laxus, please!" He exclaimed as his blond lover bit his sensitive spot out of a sudden.

"Who owns you?" With his deep baritone voice, the blond god asked as he continued to tease his lover. "Tell me…who owns you?" He asked with a loud but dominant voice.

"You are!" The green haired young adult whispered seductively as his musical hands roamed around his muscular back.

The blond smirked as one his fingers slipped through the brief of the Freed and penetrated him.

"Laxus," Freed let out a heavy but sexy groan.

The thunder god´s finger played around inside him like it was a worm. He wasn´t yet going to touch his lover´s prostate yet, he wanted him to quiver.

He was hard, really hard. The blond god´s dick was hard and really wanted to fuck out his lover. Why not? It was not like he needed permission for penetration but he wanted to ravage every single part of his lovers body from his innocent blue crystal eyes to his down below that only him and just him could touch. He was addicted. From his lean delectable body to his posh way of speaking, he was almost an ethereal being that the muscular blond grateful enough that his lover existed.

"I want to taste you more," Laxus whispered as he continued to roam his finger in his lover´s sacred place as he kissed, sucked and admiring the body of Freed.  
"You are mine" The muscular blond whispered again.

"You are everything, fuck the world and money. I will gladly fuckin´ give up everything just for you," His intense declaration that made Freed shiver. "I will not give you to anyone nor will I leave you" He whispered as he released his finger from Freed´s hole and removed his last article of hindrance of his private part.

Automatically, Freed removed also his as he kneed over and prepared his mouth for a blowjob.

Laxus drowned in pleasure as the mouth of Freed sucked his dick. It was beautiful and erotic; the way the Freed used his mouth. He slowly played the tip of it before slowly pushing the endowed member of Laxus further in to his mouth; deep throating him with lust evident all over his smooth body´s movement and whimpers.

"Look at me," The muscular blond commanded as he tilted the head of Freed up.

Freed naturally obeyed Laxus´ command. He stared into his restless gray eyes. Those pair of eyes that saw dozens of men killed and injured. Freed felt sad deep inside his heart. What if they lived a normal life? Was this all worthy?

_Those restless eyes…_

He kept sucking his lover´s dick as he stared with passion and lust into Laxus´eyes. He smelled the raunchiness but delectable odor of the golden pubes of his lover. He loved it. It was like heaven just in front of him.

It made Laxus the hottest man alive. His lover sucking his large endowment obediently as he started him hungrily for what was to come. Fuck, he was like god…

"Fuck," Laxus whimpered as he combed his spiky gold locks of hair filled with sweat and from his hard rock body odor with a smell of testosterone and expensive cologne mixed together. "I love you mouth…" He said as he reached into the bubble butt of Freed and squeezed it lustfully. "More," He moaned deeply.

Freed couldn´t help but to moan. It was really turning him on. His cock was stiff and was continuing to leak with a clear substance. He would explode any second, if only Laxus touched him but he wouldn´t want to ruin the fun.

"Your mouth, it´s so wet yet so hot…" He gripped the green hair of Freed and thrusted himself forcefully into him. "Fuck, this is mine and only mine!" He roared as he used his rough strong hands to help his large organ further into the heavenly cavern of his lover´s mouth.

Freed couldn´t help but to force his lover´s large cock further into his throat. It was large, really large yet it wasn´t impossible to slid any further.

"Fuck," Laxus cussed, as their eyes connection never broke. Laxus dominated his lover like an animal in heat that wanted to mate really badly. "I love you," He said with his body writhing from the pleasure of his lover´s wet hot mouth.

"I am fucking cuming!" He gritted his teeth as of all of a sudden his cum flooded the channels of Freed´s throat. It was the most satisfying thing in the world.

He quickly withdrew his cock out of Freed´s now dirtied mouth and gave a sight of breath. In the other hand, Freed tried to eat Laxus´cum. It was a sign of lust and desire for more. Clearly he wanted more. They haven't even begun their main course.

"So hot," Laxus whispered in a sensual manner as hands reached into the clear smooth face of Freed and traveled to the soiled mouth before removing the cum out of his porcelain face and transferring it into his mouth so that Freed to devour it.

The blond god, got hard again as he looked at the sight of Freed eating his cum. It made him want to fulfill his hottest and most passionate desire into his beautiful male lover all night long or even forever.

Freed loved it. The taste of Laxus´ cum was salty yet it wasn´t disgusting. He loved it whenever the bigger and more dominant male tried to execute another foreplay even though he had cum already. Embarrassingly, he came without even touching his organ, it was so hot seeing the most handsome, most dominant, and most passionate person he ever knew cum into his mouth as his hard rock muscles spammed from the pure pleasure of his technique. It was only him could experience such intensity.

Laxus brought Freed´s head into his as he gave him a deep and lustful kiss. He tasted his cum and a lingering taste of strawberries and lime. He pushed his tongue in green haired man as he dominated his lover's body with a warmth and savory embrace. He claimed him as his tongue dominated the green haired beauty´s honey mouth.

They fell into their custom handmade bed from Italy. As they kept messing around; exploring each other´s tongue, grouping each other´s hot body, feeling each other spent yet stiff cock. Playing each other´s deepest and hottest fantasy. But they needed something even…

"Babe, spread for me." Laxus commanded as dominantly roared he grabbed for a second the bubbly ass of Freed and slapped it.

Freed laid into the bed filled with sweat and some cum as he opened himself to his lover. It was a mix of embarrassment and eroticism. Spreading himself as the blond Apollo prepared his hung meat using lube. He was ready to penetrate.

"Satiate my lust," He said as Freed lustfully invited him with his most erotic face he could make. His messy long hair where in the pillows as he looked at the blond hound with his middle fingers in his mouth sucking it like he was giving a blowjob. It made Laxus want more. It was like inviting him to destroy and unpurify his already soiled burning body.

He pushed his lubed dick slowly into the channels of his lover as he bended down and removed the finger of Freed and gave him another lustful kiss.

Freed moaned as he was slowly penetrated by Laxus. He embraced his strong neck, as their kiss became feistier by the second. His heart began to race, as he looked at the lightning shaped scar of Laxus in his left eye. It was a reminder of something horrible that should be erased from their memories yet it was something special to him; something that reminded him everyday that Laxus really loved him.

Laxus strong beefy arms gripped the iron bars of the bed as he thrusted his hips with caution, not wanting to hurt Freed. He gave him small kisses and pecks as he slowly breathed out in pleasure and pressure at the same time. After years, Freed was tighter than ever before. If he was still a teenager, he could cum any second but his sexual apatite was still like his teenage years even after years.

"Laxus," Freed smiled as he intentionally thrusted his hips so that Laxus´ dick would slid further into his blistering cave. "Give me…" His whole body burned up as he intently gazed upon the restless eyes of Laxus. He felt full. "Give me your everything!"

The blond god instantly gave what the green haired beauty wanted. With one thrust, his whole priapus was swallowed into the heavenly channels of Freed. Never was a day that Laxus got tired of this feeling; Freed writhing around as he was succumbed by Laxus´ darkest and lustful desires.

The bed creaked as Freed let out a breathy moan that echoed around the large room as the fire from the fireplace burned brightly. They were not worried at people were going hear their lovemaking. It made even the blond adonis turn on. Making people jealous with their sex life was like the third best thing ever.

"Fuck," He cussed as he gave his first round of thrust into the channels. Every thrust and every moan, bounced through the room. The fireplace made them glow as they became one and fire of their desires displayed in their movements sensual movements.

Laxus´ strong hand went down below Freed´s stiff penis. He wanted to pleasure him as much as he wanted for himself. He began to stroke him.

"Please you don´t have too," The green haired beauty said as he wrapped his arms into his lover´s strong neck again and gave him a lick in his lips. "Just destroy me," He breathed out his last words before succumbing into the dark channels of lust from his godlike boyfriend.

The blond widened his eyes as he was surprised what Freed said. But he didn´t not obey what he said as he continued to stroke Freed´s slender penis as he thrusted his whole endowment with care and pleasure.

His grip from the iron bars above their heads was still there, as he used the power of his powerful arms to help him thrust even further. It was passionate yet Freed wanted more. It wasn´t like it was not enjoying it but he wanted Laxus to be wilder than always; like a lion in heat.

"Please, fuck me harder" Freed told as he grabbed the muscle butt of Laxus and slapped it with all of his might. "Please fuck like I´m your slut!" He screamed as Laxus´ dick twitched inside of him, seeing his boyfriend like that.

With vigor, Laxus released his other hand from Freed´s dick as he instantly grabbed the other iron bar of the bed and thrusted faster. His sweat fell into the cum-filled bed sheets as Freed continued to encourage him to go faster.

The bed creaked even harder as time passed by, only the sweet words of _I love you´s _and moan came from their mouth as their primal instincts kept insisting to create friction from one another´s beautiful perfect match bodies.

It was almost poetic at the same time book-like perfect were they as they continued to feed their primal instincts. It was like their body was created for one another´s physical needs. They were making love at the same time having a really dirty erotic bareback sex that you could only see at gay fiction books or even better.

They kissed, touched and thrusted one another as their beautiful bodies exchange sweat and moist. The most beautiful thing about them was the way they love one another. Sex and pleasure was just the secondary objective of one another´s need. The primary was their declaration of their love with each other.

They were as close as Alexander and Hephaestion from the glories of the Greek history and as passionate as Archilles and Patroclus from the book of Iliad. There young and virile bodies exploded with different hormones to keep their heavy raunchy bodies detaching from one another. It kept exploding. Hot moisture and sweat evaporated into the air as they continued to satiate their naughty sexual instincts.

"Who fucking owns this ass!?" The blond Apollo roared as he kept thrusting with all his vigor into the place where he and only he could touch as he continued to grip the iron bars of their bed. "Who?"

"Laxus," The green haired beauty whimpered at the same time cried in pleasure as he spread his legs wider. The pleasure completely overtook all his senses; from his touch to his taste, he could only feel his prostate being abuse by the dominant person hovering above him. "You own me," He said as his dick erupted a sticky white substance covering almost his entire smooth abdomen and some of Laxus´ heavily armored torso. "You´re the only one who can break me,"

"Fuck," The blond cussed as the channels of his lover clenched him. "You are mine, " He roared as he instantly plundered the mouth of Freed and gave him a breathless kiss. "Fuck everything, I will fucking break you for the world to see!" He roared again as he pistoled himself deeper and deeper to his lover´s unquenchable hole. "You are fucking mine!" He roared with pride and ecstasy.

"I´m coming!" He announced as he came into the channels, feeling his lover with his baby makers. "Fuck!"

Freed screamed with ecstasy as he felt something wet and warm inside him lover abdomen. It made him writhe and paralyzed for a second. It felt that Laxus´ cum filled his entire abdomen.

The blond Adonis removed his spent penis from flooded ass of Freed and instantly fell into the sweat filled silk bed sheets that almost cost around 10k. But he didn´t gave a fuck, he was satisfied and his beautiful boyfriend was the same.

He gave out a heavy sight as Freed gave him a hug. What was more better than a cuddle from his lover?

"That was amazing," He said with a weakened voice as he caught his breath. Needless to say that it was one of the most orgasmic sex he had for a long time.

Laxus just smiled as Freed wrapped his toned arms to his lover´s torso. Wanting a warm embrace after some heavy ecstasy filled sex.

"Hey," The blond whispered as Freed tilted his head; Interested on what his boyfriend suppose to say.

"I was just wondering," Laxus spoke with nervousness, unlike his intimidating aura outside the bedroom that made his allies and enemies cower with fear and respect, it was just weird that the spiky blond man spoke with a nervous tone, yet his deep baritone voice was still present. "Do you want start a family?"

The green haired man was caught of guard. He never knew that blond would ask such thing. He never said anything about starting family ever since they dated or even when they were friends. He only knew that he wanted him just beside him no matter what.

"Why?" He asked in confusion as the blond in turn around and opened a drawer in his nightstand. "Yes, I-I mean…I just,"

"Freed Justin," He spoke as raised from the bed and looked into the eyes of Freed. Not even interested for his beautiful lover´s explanation.

"I know, I maybe be rough and sometimes be a jackass to people and sometimes be cruel to shitty persons that doesn´t obey my orders. I may be a person who intimidates a lot of people and almost all of your friends. I guess, overall I´m a jackass. But I can be sometimes be good even though I tend to beat up a lot of people or extort them for money." He honestly said as Freed laughed. He wasn´t kidding

"Well, I know we´ve been dating ever since…I dunno, since we were teenagers and you said one time that you wanted to start a family…"

_Was Laxus going to propose?_

"Well, we´re stable now, with all the money from my empire and a good year ahead of us…" He paused before he brought a little black box he took from his nightstand in front of his glowing naked lover as the fire from the fireplace made the skin of Freed glow like an ethereal being.

"I guess, I want to start a family…I mean if you wanted too…" He opened the box and revealed two identical with gold rings incrusted with diamonds and other expensive gemstones inside of it. If they were still poor, it would take almost their entire life saving, plus house and everything just for those pair of ring.

"I mean we could adopt a child or use a surrogate…I just want you…"

Everything inside of Freed froze. He couldn´t think anything nor feel something only the deep voice of Laxus explaining.

"-to be mine…so will you Freed Justine…" He paused again as he took one of the rings inside the black box and presented it to his lover.

"Will you Freed Justine, marry this bastard?" He said as Freed froze as if he saw something that he couldn´t describe.

"Freed, babe?" The blond worried as he tried to shake out Freed out of his deadly silence. The silence was killing both of them

"I-I.." He couldn´t speak. The ring, the bad proposal declaration and Laxus; everything was a mess in his head. "I´m…"

Laxus waited for his boyfriend patiently as he held a ring in his large hands.

"Yes," Finally, the green haired beauty said out of shock and awe. But reality came crushing down…it was perfect but…

Laxus became happiest man alive. As he forcefully pined down his green haired lover into the bed, preparing for a next round of some passionate sex.

Freed couldn´t help but to reciprocate…

.

.

.

The sun passed through the silky white curtains into the bed of newly engaged Laxus Dreyar. He woke up naked as usual. After Freed said yes, they had sex yet again. And everything became blurry after last nights event. Waking up after a heated sex was a great time to start the day.

He looked at his side and saw no one beside him. Maybe he was in the kitchen with the staff. Freed always loved to help the staff even though they were filthy rich. Some things never change.

He was happy, fuck he was going to marry the kindest, gentlest, most elegant and most handsome guy in the fucking planet. He was a happy fucker and nothing couldn´t ruin his day.

Nothing.

Laxus looked around and saw a piece of note laying in Freed´s nightstand. Wanting to know what was it, he took it lazily and opened it. Not knowing what was written inside of it…

Only the words:

_I am sorry. I can´t marry you._

Written in a Freed style manner in a piece of clean paper. Nothing more, nothing less…it saw just a simple letter telling him that he was dumped.

Everything from his restless eyes could see became blurry after that.

000-000

**A/N**: I just complete my first SMUT (My first completed smut...) So yay for me. I was inspired to return from the grave when I re-read my old fanfictions, and it felt so awkward :skull: and funny at the same time. Well, we´ll see about this story :D and the thanks too, **Wild Rhov** who is the author of **Catch the Thunder** fanfiction (Also Laxus x Freed fandom) It was one hell of a fanfiction! If you haven´t read her fanfiction(Seriously?), read it. TOTALLY. WORTH. IT

I feel like this smut is more poetic than hardcore...dunno I wanted to be harder and more erotic but I guess my 17 year old mind just made it more poetic :)  
More smut to come soo...bye!

I´m sorry if there are many mistakes in grammar and such, I have no B-readers to be honest. I don´t know if they would accept my fanfiction :o since it´s basically made of smut, smut and SMUT. Though **_comments and favorites are appreciated! _**XD


	2. Chapter 2

000-000  
**Chapter 2**: _His Favorite Book  
_000-000

**20 years ago**

_Those restless eyes…_

A young Freed Justine stared into the piercing grey eyes of the person sitting a foot away from him.

His eyes were filled with sadness and maybe anger. His grey eyes were not like other kids in the orphanage. His was almost scary. Like he wanted to kill somebody.

Being in the orphanage ever since he was a baby. Freed never resented his parents for abandoning him at the orphanage. He knew there was a reason why and he just believed that it was for the better.

The green haired boy held the book, what his parents gave before they disappeared, under his arms as he continued to stare at the golden haired boy across him. He waited for Sister Cana A. to pick him up. The green haired midget and her were going to buy the groceries for the week. He loved helping her or others for the matter, it made him useful in some ways plus Sister Cana always had a story to tell.

All of the sudden, the gold haired boy stared at him directly to the eyes. Freed suddenly titled his head downwards. He blushed out of the sudden. It was both embarrassing and humiliating at the same time. Sister Cana always said that staring at people for too long was both rude and obnoxious.

"Hey, there buddy!" A young feminine voice echoed across the hallway as both Freed and the boy across him looked at the woman at the end of the hall.

"Sister Cana!" A cute voice escaped from the mouth of the green haired boy as he ran to the young sister while the other stared at him with curiosity in his blank face. Thank god she came right on time!

Young Freed came crushing to the sister´s legs as he gave her thighs a hug. He was small compared to her tall structure. Cana reciprocated what the green haired did and gave him a hug.

"You ready?" She asked as the green haired nodded with excitement.

"Hey, we should invite that kid over there too" She pointed to the golden haired boy sitting across him as he still stared at them with his grey eyes. "Hey kid, what´s your name?"

"Laxus," His voice was deep and mysterious as muttered somehow didn´t wanted to speak.

_Laxus was his name _

Thought Freed as he looked again into other´s grey eyes. He was interesting and the green haired boy wanted to understand him even more. Why was his eyes were full of sadness…and hatred.

"Nice to meet ya, Laxus!" The brunette said with a toothy smile as she waved to Laxus. He just looked at her as if there was wrong. "Hey, wanna come with us? Where going shopping!" She asked as the young Freed secretly hoped he would agree.

He just nodded in agreement.

The car ride was quick and noisy; Sister Cana was the only one who spoke as she drove the rusty old orphanage car around Magnolia´s old bustling streets. The golden haired boy was disinterested the whole time as he stared the endless pavements of Magnolia. Freed in the other hand, kept listening to the older brunette´s endless story, from her forbidden drinking contest in pub near the orphanage to her idiotic father, she was hilarious. But the golden haired boy didn´t reacted at all.

The brunette parked their car near the fish place where they usually buy their seafood. Before she opened the door of the car, she warned the both the boys to hold their hands together because heaven knows if one of them got lost. It wasn´t like Magnolia was home of child kidnappers or criminals, it would be humiliating for both the orphanage and the owners if one of the kids disappeared.

"Hey, eyes on your stuff. Got it?" She warned them again, mainly Freed because he still carried his book from his arms as he held young Laxus´ hands in the other. He couldn´t just let it go.

They began walking towards the fish shop. As they opened the doors of shop, pungent smells of slime and newly caught fishes filled their nostrils. Young Freed hated it even though it just last for seconds before the smell around him became normal again while young Laxus apparent discomfort for a short period of time.

"Yo!" The shop owner greeted them with a friendly wave as Sister Cana let out a sight of breathe. Both the green hair and golden haired kids still held their hands as they scanned the whole shop, enjoying their company while to a lesser extent Laxus.

"Hey, old man!" The brunette greeted him with a friendly insult. Cana and the fish shop owner were friends that was the reason orphanage was the shop´s best customer. "What´s up?"

"Wife´s been naggin´ me all day about money and wants a new pair of shoes" He rolled his eyes. "God knows where will I find more money" He sighted as Cana looked at the fishes in front of him. She smirked.

"And God says that a discount of that tuna belly will help you find the money you speak of," She raised an eyebrow as she bargained against the shopkeeper, it wasn´t like allowed to use her power as a disciple of God but sometimes interpreting the word of the Bible according to her was needed. "Tell ya what Wakaba, the Holy Father brought us some wine from a rich donor, it cost around a hundred per piece. Give me all the tuna belly for free then I´ll trade you the wine?" She smirked triumphantly as the two young children gazed upon her as if she became the devil herself. She was like a businesswoman. "´kay?"

"Holy shit, a wine that cost a hundred per piece" His eyes widened as he realized that the tuna belly he was selling was just ¼ the price of the wine. Dammit, the sister was lying. He thought in his head, but the temptation of the wine was strong. He was a wine connoisseur even though Wakaba just like beers and wines a lot. Though selling it to someone could give extra money for his lovely wife. Would she lie? After all she was Cana Alberona, a devil that disguised herself as a nun.

"Come now Wakaba? Don´t you trust a nun?" She smirked as the shopkeeper gulped. As out of the sudden a wine bottle appeared in her hands, the wine that she was telling to him.  
.

.

.  
"Ha!" She raised both of her arms in victory as she carried the entire tuna belly she bargained for free. "Were going to celebrate tonight, bitches!" She cussed as both the young green haired and golden haired turned around and looked at her.

"Sorry god," She said a quick prayer. She was a nun of course; she was not allowed to cuss. "You two, having fun?" She asked them as they walked towards to the large farmer´ s market 2 blocks away from the fish shop.

Only the young Freed nodded as young Laxus was in deep thoughts. There hands were still attached to one another. It was kind of weird yet Freed felt that even the eyes of the golden haired child eased. He felt that Laxus was somewhat happy.

They arrived at the farmer´s market. Cana sighted disappointingly as she saw the crowds of people pushing through one another as the whole market became a paradise of rats. It was just crazy, it´s just 12 noon.

"Fuck it!" She cussed again as she lost her temper. "I´m going in, you two be careful and stay right here in this spot," She stared at them as she dug inside her jeans and gave them 10 dollars each. "With this crowd, I don´t fuckin´ know if I´ll ever get cheap vegetables" She ditched her goody-two-shoes nun act as she rushed into the sea of people inside the farmer´s market, leaving the two children alone. She screamed: "Move bastards!" as she disappeared.

"Hey, wanna buy some candy?" Young Freed turned asked as he released his hands from young Laxus. It felt somewhat empty. He really wanted him to be friends; he was interesting unlike other children and Laxus´ eyes was filled with sadness and anger. Sister Cana always said that children should be happy all the time.

The golden haired boy just nodded in agreement as young Freed smiled.

"Yay!" He happily exclaimed as they disobeyed what their guardian´s order as he grabbed the golden hair boy´s wrist and ran towards the candy shop right behind the corner of a street.

They entered the candy shop and sweetness filled their nostrils. The whole store screamed candy and chocolates; from the art decorations to the giant gingerbread man hanging in a rope of somewhat realistic bubble gum. Young Freed´s eyes sparkled with happiness as if he already died and went to candy paradise as young Laxus noticed.

_He was really weird and always damn too happy._

"Oh hello there!" A bald old man with fake wings in his back greeted them. "Hello there Freed, nice too meet again!"

"Hi Bob!" The green haired child casually greeted the owner of the shop, after all he usually buy his candies at his shop. He was a royal customer. With one step, young Freed suddenly went berserk and left the golden haired boy alone with Bob.

"Oh, hello there kid" Bob greeted also Laxus in turn greeted him with a slight smile. "What´s your name?"

"Laxus Dreyar," He muttered. The old man was weird, he thought in his mind. Why would someone that old wear lipstick and fake wings?

"Oh how unusual," Bob commented. "So you must be new at the orphanage?" The old man asked as he looked at the happy-filled Freed choosing every candy imaginable from the candy box and filling it in his brown candy box.

Young Laxus just shrugged. As Bob took a piece of lollipop from his counter and gave it to the young golden haired boy.

"Here, take this." Bob offered a lollipop as Laxus took it with gratefulness shown in his eyes. He didn´t know what to do, should he say thank you? Or was he going to pay for that. He just stared at the lollipop.

"It´s free consider it a welcome gift" Bob told young Laxus with a gleeful smile. "Kids shouldn´t be sad. I see that in your eyes. Future is kind of scary, kid. But, be like Freed over there." He pointed at the hyperventilating kid running around in circles as he took every candy and stuffed it into his bag. "Didn´t you know that he was abandoned by his parents when he was a baby? But still, every time I see him he was neither never sad nor angry that he was abandoned. You should do what he does, kid."

Young Laxus felt sentimental.

"Bob I´m ready to pay!" Freed cheered as he brought his bag that seemed to explode any second to the old man with wings.

"Oh my." The old man with wings felt scared. One wrong move and everything from the bag would scatter around his perfectly clean shop.

.

.

.  
"Jesus Christ!" Cana exclaimed as she carried plastic bags filled with fruits and vegetables. "Did you two bought candy?" She was shocked with them, especially with Freed. Freed´s mouth was filled with assorted chocolate and candy as he carried his paper bag and his book in one hand while the other hand Laxus quietly sucked the lollipop in his mouth, enjoying it´s sour flavor.

Laxus didn´t bought anything but he lost his ten dollars as Freed´s candy bag costed almost 20 dollars. He just sighted and gave him his money.

"What´s with kids today?" She asked herself as she shook her head. "Come on, were going home!" She told them as they began to walk the direction where they parked their car.

Laxus noticed something. As Freed ate his chocolates and candies in the backsit, he noticed the book that seemed he always carried with him. It was old and decaying yet there was some meaning behind the book. Was it special? The golden haired boy was curious, because he seemed always happy with the book around.

They arrived at the orphanage with a pink haired girl greeting them on the gates as kids were playing in the background. It was just 2 o´clock.

"Hello, Sister Cana!" Greeted by the pink haired lady with a nervous tone. She was very young and had a very beautiful figure that made her target by many men even though she was a nun.

"Yo, Sister Aries!" The brunette greeted the pinknette with relative causality. They were the only ones who runs the whole orphanage. That´s why there was chaos everywhere. "Got everything, where making some hot shit!" She accidently cussed out of the sudden as Aries covered her mouth in shock.

"Sister Cana, there are kids around you!" She scolded the brunette, who in turn made a quick little prayer again.

"Gosh, I´m not really fit to be a nun huh?" She sarcastically said as she unloaded everything from the car. "Hey, Laxus wanna come and help us?" She asked as the pinknette greeted him also before she left and went inside the large building of the orphanage.

He just nodded as young Freed kept eating his candy. "I want to cook too!" He exclaimed as some chocolate from his mouth fell into the cold concrete ground.

"No!" Cana was mad. The fact that Freed spent his money with candy made her angry, she shouldn´t have given him the money. "No cooking for this week," She said in an annoyed manner. "You spent your money with candy rather than saving it" She scolded as young Laxus observed them.

Freed loved cooking. He felt sad that he couldn´t be in the kitchen for a week. He learned his lesson…somewhat.

Sister Cana and Laxus left the green haired boy.

Freed just shrugged as he went to the spot where we always read his book; the book that his faceless parents gave him.

The book was called _The Thunder God Tribe. _The book revolved around a tribe called _Raijinshū _or The Thunder God Tribe, which was made up of three powerful mages that was the personal bodyguards of the thunder god.

Even though he had read the book many times, it was his favorite that´s the reason why he carried it all the time. It was a precious reminder of his faceless parents.

Freed continued to walk towards his personal spot as he ate his assorted candies. Everything was normal until they arrived out of a sudden.

Freed saw them and began to move to the other direction…they mean trouble. He disliked them because they were bullies and steal everything nice from kids around the orphanage. They were called the _Twilight Orge_ and they always got away from trouble. Nobody dared to defy them, even the green haired kid.

He wasn´t not fast enough…as they reached him in a sudden.

"Hey kid, nice book" Thibault, the orphanage bully complimented the book that Freed held as his friends in circled him. "Can I borrow it?" A ugly 12-year old smiled maliciously.

Freed began to shake in fear as he covered his book with his arms.

.

.

.

Laxus hated cooking, that´s the reason why he escaped the kitchen. He thought would take just a fraction of his time, but it took him almost forever helping them as they continued to tell their stories that didn´t interest him. He was planning to ask the green haired boy to take his place, since he was the only one who he knew and noticed he loved to cook.

Laxus´was somewhat happy; his anger from his eyes disappeared as the day passed by, maybe he just made a new friend?

He saw the short green hair of the boy he was looking for. He was sitting on the floor of the hallways. There was nobody beside them. The hall was empty as sunlight came through the large windows.

"Oi!" He exclaimed as he went to the boy sitting. "Hey, I was wonder-" The green haired turned around and made the golden haired shock. As he saw young Freed sitting on the floor with his left cheek swelling as continuous flow of tears fell in his eyes, sobbing quietly.

Freed looked at young Laxus as he remembered the very same eyes he saw last morning change from restless to somewhat happy. But…

"Who the fuck did this to you!" Laxus asked forcefully as he shook young Freed´s shoulders while he continued to cry. "Who?!" He asked again as Freed gave him an emotional hug.

"Th-they took my book." His voice was strained with sadness as he hugged the golden haired voice. "M-my bo-book." He cried harder as Laxus felt his sadness. Even though they just met a few hours ago, he was kind to him. Not many people were kind, Laxus learned that in the hard way.

"Tell me who stole it," He asked with a softer tone as he tilted the head of the younger kid and looked at him.

Freed saw something in his eyes…but he couldn´t explain what, he was too sad.

"Thi-thibault and his friends," He managed to say as he remembered what happened as his body became petrified in fear. They kicked and punched him as they forcefully took the book from his hands. They laughed as he cried; it really destroyed the happiness of you Freed. "Please don´t tell Sis-sister Cana!" They will kill him if the sisters found out that they bullied people.

Laxus didn´t know them but he knew what was the book young Freed carried a while ago.

The golden haired kid lifted the younger one and carried him to his bedroom. Young Freed continued to cry as the older kid carried him towards his bed. Young Laxus didn´t spoke as his eyes focused straight a head and he was in deep thought.

When they arrived at Freed´s bed, he placed him gently in his bed.

"Sleep," Was all the blond haired kid said as Freed for the last time looked into the grey eyes of the golden haired kid. All he saw hatred in his eyes before he fell into a deep slumber.

Laxus wanted to kill those bastards, so he was going too.

.

.

.

The younger kid opened his eyes as his tears dried from the sleep. His cheek was painful still, and he felt alone without his book. He wanted to cry but couldn´t.

"Oi," A voice resonated his ears. He followed that voice using his head and saw Laxus standing at the door…badly hurt, with bruises in his face as he carried a book in his left hand. He was a mess. His t-shirt with a picture of a lightning bolt attached to it was covered with dirt and was torn apart.

"L-laxus," The green haired kid said as young Laxus came closer to him.

"Here," The golden haired boy threw the book into the lap of young Freed as he realized that it was his book. "Those boys were pussies," Laxus smirked even though he was incomplete agony. "It was nothing," He said cockily as if he didn´t got hurt.

"L-laxus," Freed was speechless as a single tear came out of his eyes as he looked at his book. "I-"

"Can I sleep in your bed?" He asked politely as the green haired kid looked into his grey eyes, the hatred was gone. "I just want to take a short nap, I-I´m a little tired" He managed to say in one single breath. His voice was filled with pain.

Freed immediately stood up from his bed as he assisted the more injured kid into his bed.

"Thank you," Young Freed managed said as the older just smirked before falling into sleep. Why would the golden haired kid, do such stupid thing?

_just for him..._

Freed fell into the floor as he hugged his book as he cried silently.

_"Thank you, Laxus"_

000-000

**A/N**: Hope ya´ll liked it :D  
Well, there are more back stories of them and more questions to be solved soooo...XD

Anyways, there will more characters and action! yay for violence (tho it try it in the real world) and lemon (I really need to practice and expand my vocabularies)

_**Comments and criticism**_ are always welcome:) I still haven´t found any B-readers! :(

poor me


	3. Chapter 3

000-000  
**Chapter 3**: Why did a tear fell?  
000-000

A busty brunette walked the large expansive of the Dreyar mansion as the sunshine eroded into the horizon. The sky was bloody orange as if it was a sign of something. The whole mansion was quite as if everybody abandoned it and left without any second thought. It made the busty brunette shiver with fear.

The brunette sported a pair of reading glasses as she continued to her destination. Truthfully, she didn´t want to face her superior´s face especially when she found nothing about the whereabouts of her superior´s lover or almost fiancé. It made him even more piss.

"Oh god," She whispered as she saw her partner smoking near a mahogany made door. "Why didn´t you went first?" She asked the man smoking as he threw into the marble ground and stepped it before speaking in a nervous tone.

"Fuck," All was the broad tall guy said. He was shaking as if someone will kill him or even worse. "Ladies first, Eve" He stuttered as he led his hands into the cold steel doorknob. They were just meeting their superior it wasn´t like the devil was on the other side of the door…right?

"Fuck you, Bixslow" She cussed as she sighted before the tall broad man slowly opened the door.

The bloody orange skies shined brightly as it passed through the largest window of the large room right across them as if the room was made just because of the lighting.

Across the left side, bookshelves attached to the wooden walls of the room towered everything around the room as another floor was made just to accommodate the books on the upper levels that the ladder from down below couldn´t reach. The books were all originals or so the quality of it. It was collected around the continent as if their blond superior was a book collector. Bixslow once opened a book from the towering bookshelf and couldn´t understand what was written on it.

Across it was a burning custom made fireplace as a large painted portrait of their superior stood mightily with his menacing eyes, serious face and his confident structure and his lover sitting right beside him with a warm smile in his face hanged above the fire place framed in a 18th century frame; completely opposite of the blond and dozens pictures of them standing a top of the fireplace and rusted trophies from the past.

Everything around the room oozed with power, money and rarity. A treasure room that thieves would die for to enter.

Both the busty brunette and the tall lean man shook in fear as their superior sat across them in his leather chair as he stared into the twilight outside the room, deep in thoughts.

Bottles of expensive bourbons and wines, was everywhere as if the blond doesn´t care anymore.

Laxus was drunk. He wasn´t that wasted but he wanted to sleep throughout the night peacefully in his now hunting bed where he and his green haired lover made love almost everyday. Sleeping pills or different kinds of sleeping techniques couldn´t help him at all.

4 months had passed like time wasn´t waiting and always moving from him. Everyday, time moved slower and slower like it was a punishment. 4 months had passed since he saw his most handsome lover. Painful wasn´t the word that could describe his pain neither was depressed. It was something more.

Everything around him was only for him; from the largest mansion of Crocus to the undeniable royalty of everyone that surrounded him…it was only for Freed because he was the only one who he knew that could only love him to the ends of the world.

He disappeared…the only one who he loved since the beginning…disappeared.

Laxus...just want to forget him even just for a little while.

"Laxus…" Only a few can call him in his first name and that few were the people who can he trusts. Bixslow and Evergreen were his right hand; they were the ones who can he trust with his everything; from his multibillion-drug empire to his Freed. Freed always affectionally calls them the Thunder God Tribe since he thought that they resembled like the characters from the book that always cherished.

"Laxus," Both spoke with respect as the blond drug mogul turned his chair around and faced them with a serious endeavor.

"Regarding about the drug deal with the people from Magnolia town…" The busty brunette spoke first with a formal voice as she adjusted her eyeglass slightly. "They rejected it." She flat up said without any excuse as right beside her, the tall man felt uncomfortable because their boss wasn´t particularly fond of bad news.

Laxus didn´t react as if he was thinking a plan. The deal was important. Why? Because it could trade without any tariffs from his drug competitors, it could boost empire two-fold as if he was not one of the most powerful drug mogul of all earth land. Since he disappeared, Laxus was all about work as he drank bourbons and wine that seemed to help him concentrate and only stopping for some exercise and cleaning. He had no personal life since then.

"B-but boss," Bixslow suddenly spoke out of the blue. "I can figure something out, just give me 3 days to convince them to open their gates to us," He spoke incoherently. Naturally he wasn´t neither shy nor anti-social, he was probably in the level where his confidence was literally life threatening but Laxus was in another level. He both respected and feared the blond mogul. "Just trust me and Eve." He added as Laxus stirred the glass of bourbon in his hand, thinking something.

Silence filled the mahogany made walls as Laxus didn´t responded as the twilight skies that lit up the whole room excluding the fireplace began to fade and clusters of stars and the moon started to become visible in the horizon.

The silence was both terrifying and awkward.

"Laxus," The busty brunette spoke again breaking the horrible silence. "We can fi-"

"I will personally handle this matter," He spoke for the first time in minutes as both the tall man and the busty brunette looked each other as if he said something shocking. Yes, it was shocking.

"Bu-but Laxus," Evergreen spoke as both her partner and her was still in shock.

"No Eve," He called her nickname with a normal yet disappointing voice. "I promise I will handle this all by myself."

It was a rarity that their boss handles a matter of importance; usually they were the ones who handles the agreements and trades. In fact, the last time Laxus handled an agreement a whole building exploded, making the one who rejected his empire´s offer begged with tears and fear.

"Ok-okay," They both muttered as Laxus drunk the bourbon in his glass.

"Now," His voice became distant as he moved to another more important matter, much more important than the last. "Have you found anything?" He asked as he hoped somehow, even a tiny piece of clue where was the green haired man. He wanted to know why he left him…he just needed some answer and to look at him face for last time…if the worst possible scenario occurred.

"No," Bixslow spoke. "Nothing; from his last transaction to his last whereabouts. He is good," He manage to compliment Freed, to loosen up the tension around them.

"Okay," Was the only thing that Laxus managed to say, he felt really disappointed.

"Were still tracking as best as he could Laxus!" The busty brunette said with a positive note as if they were going to find him surely.

"I trust Eve and you could find any clues about…" Laxus chocked. He couldn´t say the name of him. "-him."

The both nodded before their superior signaled them to exit his room. They walked out of the room with swiftness as they thought to themselves; they were lucky he was not in a bad mood.

000-000

Freed truly loved Laxus.

If he only can go back in time, he would surely stayed at their bed and never left.

What if he stayed? That was an interesting question. Surely, Laxus would celebrate their engagement with a over the top party where people were given bars of gold and gemstone for attending, in a exaggerated manner though it was possible since Laxus loved whenever Freed attends one of his party, it was like he was throwing cash like it grows in trees.

The green-haired man sighted as he still thought if he stayed. He thought about the messy wedding planning and invitations. The place where were going to marry and the place where their honeymoon was planned to be.

It was hard…

Freed looked in front of a rectangular mirror. He dyed his hair black and cut it short as he sported contact lenses with a different color from his eyes. He was different to say at least and he was unrecognizable. Nobody recognized him from work or in the streets. He was like a different person.

Freed continued to prepare himself as he waited for the manager´s signal. He was currently working in a high-class pub where the wage was slightly higher than the average. He was an entertainer in the pub, he both sang and played the piano as the rich of Magnolia drank their favorites.

"Hey Frederick!" A woman by the name of Mirajane Strauss called the pseudo name of Freed.

"Oh hey!" Frederick or Freed smiled as he turn around and saw the beautiful manager at the door of the small dressing room.

"Five minutes," She reminded him as he nodded in response and she quickly left him alone. She was really nice, even though she was a horrible singer but men were afraid to tell her the truth because she was so beautiful and men loved her a lot. She was the reason why the pub was still open.

Freed sighted as he smiled for the last time at the rectangular mirror and quickly left the dressing room.  
He brought himself into the center stage as a black grand piano laid untouched. The crowd was lively as usual as the manager of the pub, Mirajane, quietly cheered _Frederick. _

Freed immediately sat at the grand piano´s chair as he inhaled his last oxygen before his musical fingers began attacking the piano.

The song he was going to play was a special song. A song that he always loved since he was a child. A song that reminded…

_A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sitting there But a chair is not a house, and a house is not a home When there's no one there to hold you tight And no one there you can kiss good night_

He began the song with a silky yet sultry voice as his hands gracefully played the piano. Freed closed his eyes as imagined the song inside his head. A House is not Home was his favorite. It was beautiful in a tragic sense, just like…

_A room is still a room, even when there's nothing there but gloom But a room is not a house, and a house is not a home When the two of us are far apart And one of us has a broken heart  
_  
The crowd quietly watched Freed, giving the song justice as he emotionally did his best. He smiled as he felt the message of the song in his heart. The moment was so beautiful even though it was his usual work. He loved playing the piano and playing to the crowd, it made him the center the center of attention even just for a few minutes.

_Now and then I call your name And suddenly your face appears But it's just a crazy game And when it ends, it ends in tears_

As he sang the next verse, he felt sad. He knew that Laxus would actually cry after he left. He never intended to leave him but…it was hard…Freed didn´t noticed but he teared a little as he realized that he was alone. After 4 months living without Laxus, he was still not used to it. It was painful.

_So darling, have a heart, don't let one mistake keep us apart Well, I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home When I climb the stair and turn the key Oh, please be there, still in love with me_

With the final verse coming, Freed smiled as he imagined something…that made him cry. His hand began to shake as his belted out his voice and played the piano with consistent gracefulness.

The crowd was at awe as he played; he was like singing for someone personal…

The beautiful white haired lady smiled at him as he slowly finished the song. She thought that he was the greatest. She really liked him, she doesn´t know why but as if he moved with royalty and gracefulness. He was like a pampered prince yet at the same time working just a pianist and singer in a pub in the middle of a thriving Magnolia town.

The crowed of men and some women cheered instantaneously as he finished the song with a final note from his voice. He opened his eyes and felt a tear from his cheeks. He was too attached to the song itself that he didn´t even felt the tears coming out from his eyes…

_Why did a tear fell?_

000-000

**A/N**: Oh thank ya´ll for everything! Please leave comments about the story:D


End file.
